The present invention relates to non-contact electric power supply technology, in particular, to technology which is effective in control of the electric power supply corresponding to power consumption of a receiving side load.
When electrifying parts, such as an ink cartridge of a printer, which are exchanged frequently, there is a risk of causing a poor contact due to wear-out and corrosion of electrodes or due to a pinched dust. Therefore, technology in which communication and electric power supply, etc., from the printer body to the ink cartridge are performed in a non-contact manner is adopted widely.
Such a non-contact electric power supply technology includes technology in which for example, inductors facing each other are arranged between the printer body and the ink cartridge, a current change is generated and passed through a primary winding, and an alternating-current voltage induced across both ends of a secondary winding is rectified through a diode bridge, and the obtained direct-current voltage is supplied to the ink cartridge (refer to Patent Document 1).    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-58356.